


Steven and the alternate Universes

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, gem artifacts, glimpses into alternate universes, mention of Amethyst - Freeform, mention of Connie, mention of death and revival, mention of fusion, mention of genderswapped gems and humans, mention of healing corrupted gems, mention of shattering, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven meets three very different versions of himself.





	Steven and the alternate Universes

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if any of the characters I've described match any existing characters in other fanfictions, it is not intentional and if such works are brought to my attention, I'd be happy to link them in the notes or in the comments, as well as give them a read.

>Steven stared in wonder at the three beings before him.  
>"So, let me get this straight, you said you come from a universe where the gems are male, and your father is a gem and still around? Nora, was it?"  
>the pink haired girl spoke with earnest glee "That's correct! Rose Quartz, my father, fell in love with an Earth woman named Gretta, a one woman band!"  
>Steven sighs, then looks upon the second figure. "And you came from a universe where my organic body gets killed?"  
>A figure resembling Pink Diamond speaks up, but still sounds like Steven. "That's correct. My human mind merged with my gem. I'm not sure why I look like mom's Diamond form. When it first happened Pearl was.....well, she was really enthusiastic about helping me out for that first month. She-"  
>"Stop, please. I get the idea, I know how obsessed she was with mom."  
>"Thanks. I don't like talking about it anyways."  
>Steven then turned to look at the third figure, covered in a pink cloak. "So what's your story?"  
>The third figure removed his hood to reveal pink skin and light pink hair.  
>"White Diamond removed my gem, and I died instantly. I'm told a pink version of myself cried on my body, then forced a fusion with me. When I became conscious again, my skin was pink, and my gem was, well, see for yourself."  
>The pink Steven lifted his shirt, revealing a familiar shape of a Pink Diamond, rotated back to it's original position.  
>The original Steven stared for a moment before whispering out. "What happened with White Diamond?"  
>"She killed me, saw my gem return to me, but still couldn't accept I wasn't Pink Diamond. Me and Connie had no choice. We fused and broke her while she was throwing a tantrum. We had to grind her gem into powder to free the Crystal gems and the other two Diamonds from her control. Fortunately, that dust was enough to heal the corruptions, mostly. Blue and Yellow took it hard, even though White controlled them, she was still the one they both looked up to. Peace is uneasy between us."  
>"This is messed up." the original Steven shook his head as he spoke. "How'd you guys even get here?"  
>"Through a glowing pink portal." the three said in unison."  
>"I think a gem artifact made it!" Nora added in a cheerful tone. "Amethyst was playing with something before it opened!"  
>"Alright, here's what we're going to do then." the original Steven spoke. "We're going to find Amethyst, dig through her trash collection, and keep trying gem artifacts until we find one that will let you three go home. Sound good?"  
>"Great!" Nora shouted.  
>"I'm not looking forward to showing the Diamond's this body, but I miss my home. No offense Steven, but dad built me a larger house to fit my larger body, this one is cramped and I don't want to keep peeing in the ocean."  
>"I miss my Connie." the revived Steven added in a whisper. "We're engaged you know! I think my timeline is ten years ahead of this one."  
>"Right, we have our plan. Let's find Amethyst!"  
>The quartet left the beach house in search of the purple gem, thoughts of going home in three of their minds, and the weight of how bad things could have gone for him weighing on Steven's mind.


End file.
